Sophia Beckett
by KateBeckett41319
Summary: Sets in season six. Spoiler for 6x15. In this fanfiction Castle and Beckett have already moved in together and Alexis still lived at the Loft. But they are going to work on a case that connects Beckett to a little 7 year old orphaned girl from Germany. And what will happen when Senator Bracken gets involved ? And which secret is Kate hiding ?
1. A new life

**Sooo, this is my first english fanfiction. Please telll me if there are any Grammar or spelling mistakes, so I can correct them because I'm from Germany :)**

**Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe**

Her phone rang in the middle of the night. "Beckett", she said. "We got a new case", Esposito said. He gave her the directions to the crime scene. Castle woke up too and the two of them drove to the Crime scene. When they arrived, they saw a murdered woman laying in an alley. "Shot. Two times. In her head and her chest", Espo informed them. "Do you know who she is ?", Beckett asked. "Eveline Meier, 42," " Why does this name sound familiar", Castle asked."She has married a rich banker. William Meier. He died a few months ago. She and his sister are fighting over his money." "If she was rich, why is she here. It's not very nice here." "We don't now, but she lived the last few years in Germany with her daughter Sophia. She's 7", Ryan said.

************************Back at the precinct**************

"Beckett we need to talk", Captain Gates said. "Ok" "There are some news on the Case. The daughter of the victim, Sophia, her father is the son of your mother's brother." "My,my..,my mother hadn't had a brother." "We didn't knew too. But it is like it is. Her father's dad and you are the only family she has left. She'll fly to America tomorrow morning." "And what shall I do ?" "You could look after this little girl. Only till we know how it will go on. Her father was murdered. May she's next ? Would you look after her ?" " I.. I... don't know. I have to ask Castle." She went out of Captain Gates bureau and walked directly into castle. "Hey beautiful. What did Gates want ?""Nothing." She deccided to ask castle later about Sophia.

*********************************At Castle's loft***************************

"Castle. There's something I have to tell you", Beckett started."Ok. What's up?" "Gates asked me to look after the victims daughter from Germany. She is a relative of mine. Her fathers dead and she has no family left." "Oh. That's something we have to talk about. What did you tell Gates ?" "I told her I have to ask you first." "What do you want to do ?" "I don't know. I can't look after her the whole time. She can't even speak english that well.""But we could try to talk to her and she needs us. If we don't look after her she'll be completly alone. I don't want that for a seven year old."

************************************At the airport***********************

"Flight 76389 from Düsseldorf, Germany will arrive in 10 minutes at gate 6.", Castle said looking at an information board." Beckett had said yes to the idea of looking after Sophia. She wasn't quite sure how to do it, but she wanted to give it a try.

At this moment the passengers started to come out of the doors of gate 6. "Do you think we'll recognise her ?", Beckett asked. "Yes. Gates gave us a picture and I think there won't be many seven year olds.", Castle answered. And then a seven year old came through the doors. She had a little white rabbit in her hands and a woman came right behind her with the little girls luggage. It wasn't much. She little girl looked around. She seemed a little bit scared. Then she looked at the blonde woman behind her and walked to Beckett and Castle. "Hi. I'm Sophia." " Hi. I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is my fiancé Richard Castle. You can call me Kate." The little girl, Sophia, looked up to her. Sophia had long brown hair and shining blue eyes. Sophia looked back to the woman who stood quietly behind her. "Wo soll ich wohnen ?", asked Sophia. The blonde woman started talking: "Hi. I'm Hannah and I'll help you to understand Sophia and I'll help Sophia understand you. First Sophia wants to know where she will live ?" "Hi", Castle and Beckett said. "She'll live with us for the first few weeks.", Castle explained. "Ok. Shall we go ?", Kate asked. "Yes", Sophia answered. She had learned a little bit of english. So the four walked to Castle's car and drove to Castle's Loft.


	2. get along

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe

When they arrived at the Loft, they showed Sophia around. Castle and Beckett stopped their tour in front of Alexis Room. Castle knocked:"Hey, Alexis. Sophia's here. Wanna say hi ?" The door opened and Sophia looked at a pretty Red headed woman with blue eyes. She was very pretty. "Hi", Sophia said shyly. "Hi. I'm Alexis", Alexis replied. "You want something to drink ?", Alexis asked. "Yes, please", Sophia answered. They went down to the kitchen and left Castle and Beckett alone upstairs. "You think we can take care of her. She' so young and.." "We can do it. Look at her. She's beautiful and Alexis can look afted her too, Castle interrupted Kate. She seems to be an easy kid."Castle... There's something I have to tell you. You need to know. I.." "Dad. I want to show Sophia the Park. Are you two coming with us ?" "Uhm.. Yes", Beckett answered for Castle.  
*******at the park******

"Sophia, do you want to go to the swings ?", alexis asked. Sophia just nodded. Everything seemed so new, so unknown. Yes, she liked Castle and Beckett. And Alexis was like a sister even if she knew her only for a few hours, but she misses her mommy. Sophia knew she'd never ever see her again. She didn' t recognised it, but slos tears were falling down her cheeks. "Sophia is everything alright ?", Alexis asked. Alexis seemed a bit frightened and then called for her father and Kate. Both came towards them and started running when they saw Sophia crying. "Hey..Sweety. What's up ?", Kate asked her. "I miss mommy and daddy. And everything here is so different. " Kate kneeled down and comforted Sophia until she stopped crying. Then Rick suggested to go home and they all went back to the loft.

*******************Back at the Loft/After Sophia and Alexis went to bed************

"Kate, today in the Park...I was pretty surprised how good you were with Sophia. After you told me you weren't that good with kids when we took care of Cosmo. "  
"Yeah.. Rick, I.. was kind of reminded of myself when I lost my mum and I wasn't that young and I still had my dad."  
"Kate. ...I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I think someday you'll be a great mum."  
"Thanks, but there's something I have to tell you first."


End file.
